What the Future Holds
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: It felt like history was repeating itself as Jessie begged her dad for a Medabot. Once she found the legendary Metabee hidden in her basement, she thought her life was about to begin. Little did she know what lied in store.
1. Welcome Back

Greetings, Medafighters! I am here with a minor introduction. This story is based of a previous one I'd written under the same title. After years of inconsistent updating, I decided to start from scratch. Here is the new version! Enjoy.

* * *

Welcome Back

The sun was out, heating up the pavement and shimmering off the road. A gentle breeze was drifting through open winds and brushing against the trees. The quiet was shattered as a bell rang out allowing the school doors to be thrown open, releasing hundreds of boys and girls into the yard. Lingering behind the crowd, Jessie lugged her bag across the ground. Several textbooks weighed the poor bag down, making it hard to throw over her shoulder, thus forcing it to be dragged along the dirt. Another student caught up to her, accompanied by a small, red robot.

"Need a hand there, Jessie?" Nick chuckled.

Jessie turned around, glaring at him slightly. Nick shrugged, motioning toward his small robot, who was holding his backpack. Jessie sighed, lifting the bag as best she could into the arms of the small robot. The machine winced, leaning back at the weight and tittering as it tried to rebalance. Nick and Jessie watched anxiously, expecting the small robot to completely fall over. Eventually, it caught its balance and returned to a somewhat upright potion.

"Sorry…about that," Jessie whimpered. "Thank you, Electro."

Electro, the small CAT-type Medabot, gave a slight nod. As a CAT-type, he had a long tail and robotic ears, which tilted every now and then as it picked up noises. Mostly red, it did have little blue spots on its ears, making it slightly different than the standard CAT-type. His bright, yellow eyes showed the amount of pain he was in carrying the load, but he nodded anyway. Jessie groaned slightly, looking away with an awkward smile.

"So," hummed Nick, looking over at Jessie as they walked. "Is today the day?

"Not yet," groaned Jessie, slumping slightly. "My dad says Medabots are _way_ too expensive these days." She stood up straight, waving a finger. " _When I was your age, I saved up my allowance for years to afford one and even then, it was an outdated model_."

"He say that often?" grinned Nick, laughing.

"What type do you think I should get?"

"You? I'd have to say something strong and fast. Maybe a CAR-type, though some of the newer models are expensive so you'd probably have to go for an old gen 3 model. Maybe even a gen 2."

Jessie groaned, pulling at her hair a little. Everyone she knew had a Medabot. It was practically a requirement to have one or more but the time they were her age. Even Nick had Electro, sometimes even his father's Medabot on standby. She sighed, relaxing a little.

"My dad said the old KBT-types were really something to see."

"I can't believe even your dad doesn't have a Medabot," mentioned Nick. "I mean, when he was a kid they must've had some good ones. I know lots of adults who kept their childhood bots."

"He said he had _one_ ," Jessie pointed. "Every time I ask about it though, he acts like he's got memory loss or that he has something else to do."

"Kinda lame," shrugged Nick.

They arrived at a double story house. Painted with white and little hints of blue, it was perfect image of a homely environment. The only sign of disgruntlement was the torn-up flowerbed out front, which looks as though someone had started to plant, got frustrated, tore everything up and then left it that way.

Jessie dragged the bag off of Electro, who gave a minor sigh of relief. Nick and Jessie exchanged waves as Jessie headed up the steps and Nick continued down the street with Electro. Opening the door, Jessie felt the serenity of home life settling in. Everything was quiet. Being quiet, her mother obviously wasn't home. The smell of smoke though meant her father was home. With a sigh, she threw her overloaded backpack onto the couch. This alerted the man in the kitchen, who emerged with a goofy grin. He was quick to leap forward and hold his daughter in a tight hug. Jessie groaned, looking away.

"Where's mom?"

"Out getting a scoop," her dad shrugged, moving away. "Apparently, there's a rumor about a strike going on near the plant. She decided to get a head start."

Jessie collapsed on the couch, slumping into the pillows. Her father leaned against the back, holding up his head with one hand. She tilted her head, looking up at him. He groaned, quickly leaving the couch.

"Don't…" he whimpered, moving back toward the kitchen.

"But dad!" gasped Jessie, jumping up and leaning over the back of the couch. "Everyone has a Medabot! Everyone but me!"

"I used to say that all the time when I was your age," he mumbled. "My parents would say the same thing I'm saying you," he turned to face her. "No, Medabot until you're older."

"But, dad!"

"No, buts!"

Jessie slumped down the couch as her father returned to the kitchen. The smoke wasn't bad enough to set off the alarms yet which meant she had some time to herself before school work. Leaving her bag on the couch, she tiptoed around the kitchen to the stairs leading to the basement. It was her quiet place, one that her parents didn't often go. They would send her mother's Medabot to get her from the basement.

The basement light was broken, meaning the only actually light that came in was from the small window near the back. She had a flashlight set at the end of the stairs so as to move about unhindered. There were several old pieces of furniture littered about, obviously forgotten by her parents. She had rearranged the chairs and some old boxes around to form a small fort, topped with a blanket. She'd had this fort set up since she was little, eventually changing it around to grow in size or height. Recently, it wasn't tall enough for her to simply walk in, forcing her to crouch to get in.

Inside was a few pillows and blankets, making it a nice place to take a nap. A few pages and books were pulled out of their boxes so as to give her something to do while she waited for supper. Recently, she had pulled out a few of her parent's old wedding photos. They smiled in every picture, joined by their friends and families…and their Medabots. She knew her mother's Medabot, Brass, but the one beside her father was unknown to her. In all her childhood photos she'd seen, it never showed up.

Leaving her fortress, she stepped up to the stack of boxes she'd been going through. Digging through them, she found one in the back, covered in more dust than the others. It was slightly smaller than her but surprisingly heavy, making it somewhat difficult to pull out. Nonetheless, she managed to pull it over to her fortress' entrance. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she gently tugged at the top of the box.

"Ms. Jessica!"

Jessie looked up sharply, slamming the box shut, though it hadn't opened all that much to begin with. Brass stepped lightly down the stairs, using some of her scans to be able to see in the dark. Jessie shoved the box aside, racing toward the stairs before Brass could see what she was doing.

"Brass, what's up?" Jessie stumbled, trying to look as casual as possible as she leaned against the wall beside the stairs.

"It is supper, Ms. Jessica," instructed Brass, waving a hand. "Your parents are waiting."

"Thanks, Brass," nodded Jessie, slipping around Brass carefully. "Can't believe mom and dad make you come down here for them. They scared of the dark or something?"

Brass watched her climb up the stairs quickly. The Medabot glanced down into the darkness, seeing the flickering light of day diminish. Something felt off but not in a bad way. It was like a new energy was emerging, something she couldn't quite identify. Deciding not to dig too much into it, she climbed up the stairs to join the family.

* * *

What could be in the box? Why is Jessie's father so against Medabots? Find out next time on Medabots!


	2. Worth It's Weight in Gold

Worth Its Weight in Gold

Jessie's alarm went off, forcing her to roll out of bed. She slammed onto the ground, letting out a yelp. She rubbed her head, sitting up and groaning. With a sigh, she looked over at her alarm only to see that she was running late. Screaming, she leapt up and scrambled to get her clothes on. She slammed into her desk, knocking something off. It fell almost dramatically, bouncing on the ground once before resting on the carpet. She knelt, picking up the small piece of metal.

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

The Medabot medal was golden, engraved with a Kabuto beetle in flight and a green gem in the center for the beetle's eye. She'd found it a long time ago so her parents pretended to give it her as a present. Now, she realizes her parents were just indulging her. Nonetheless, it was a nice gesture, and it meant less money for her to spend when she got a Medabot, though the skeleton and parts weren't cheap either.

"Today, after school, we'll see what's in that box, right?"

Having wrapped it around a chord, she had constructed it into a makeshift necklace. Her outfit was completed with the necklace. Brass knocked on her door, but Jessie was quick to push passed her and jump down the stairs. She slid into the kitchen where her mother was finishing her breakfast quickly.

"Morning, Jessie," she hummed, shoving the last piece of toast into her mouth as she stood up. "Don't forget your lunch today. Your dad can't keep delivering it to you."

"Sorry, mom," yawned Jessie, dumping cereal into her milk. "How was that scoop yesterday?"

"Ongoing," she cheered, kissing Jessie on the head. "Have a good day, sweetie."

With that, her mother ran away, bag slung over her shoulder. Jessie smiled, hearing the door slam shut. Relaxing slightly, she began downing her cereal as fast as she could. Late. She couldn't be late. Brass stepped up behind her, holding her bag.

"Ms. Jessica, Nick and Electro is here," Brass offered.

"Scrap!" gasped Jessie snatching the bag and running out the door.

Nick rocked on his feet, glancing around. Electro stood beside him, holding his bag. Jessie came busting out the door, nearly taking Nick out in the process. She stopped just before hitting him, coming within an inch of his face. He stumbled back, knocking Electro down. The poor Medabot slumped on the sidewalk with a slight whine. Jessie chuckled, stepping away.

"Sorry, Electro," she mumbled, helping the Medabot up.

The Medabot nodded lightly, collecting Nick's bag from the ground. He stuck out a hand, offering to carry Jessie's as well. Electro glanced over Jessie's shoulder, seeing the bag and then receded his hand. Jessie chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry about yesterday, by the way," whimpered Jessie, adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"So, hopeful for today?" grinned Nick.

"About?"

"Getting a Medabot?"

Jessie groaned, heading to school. "Let's stop by the 24 Hop mart. They got some new models in yesterday."

Nick groaned, trailing behind her, and Electro trailing behind him. Jessie glanced back him, smiling.

"What do you have against the 24 Hop Mart?"

"I don't like the worker," hissed Nick.

The 24 Hop Mart was a small Medabot shop near the edge between houses and the rest of town. It was mostly rundown and rarely used but somehow managed to stay in business and remain up to date of parts. Every now and then, Jessie would stop by and browse. Outside, being a relatively sunny day, the store worker was outside setting up the shop sign and cleaning the window.

"Henry!" waved Jessie.

Henry looked up from his work, waving to her. She rushed forward, stopping in front of the window. New models for: COW-type and KLN-types. Neither were her favorite types, but she'd seen them used in the World Robot Tournament on more than one occasion. They were designed for battle, heavy hitters and big damage takers. She _was_ a fan of close combat fighters but nothing was quite like a laser cannon. Nick stepped up beside her, overlooking the Medabots.

"I'm not big on the flashy ones," shrugged Nick. "I'll stick with Electro."

Electro chirped. Even without a mouth, one could see his happy expression. Nick patted the mechanical cat on the head. Jessie looked over at Henry. The shop keep was setting the broom aside and coming next to them.

"Just in stock," Henry nodded. "Looks like they're trying to bring back the older styles, ya know?"

"Yeah, the COW-type looks like one of the gen 2s," Jessie grinned.

"So, saved up enough?"

Jessie groaned. Nick and Henry gave the same expression of exhaustion at the conversation.

"Even if I had enough, dad won't let me get one," grumbled Jessie.

"Funny, Ikki was as much into Medabots as you are. Happiest boy in Japan when he got Metabee."

"Metabee?" Jessie and Nick whispered, looking up at Henry.

"Yeah, Ikki's old Medabot," Henry hummed, looking at them. "He…never mentioned him?"

"The Medabot from dad's stories!" shouted Jessie, turning to Nick. "Now, I've got a name! I can look up the model type!"

"How can you look up a model type based on a name?" Nick groaned.

"I can tell you the model type," shrugged Henry.

"What!?" gasped Jessie and Nick.

"Why haven't you told me about this sooner!" shouted Jessie. "I've been coming her for years, and you haven't brought this up once!?"

Henry shrugged.

"What type _was_ he?" Nick hummed.

"A KBT-type," Henry nodded. "A Kabuto Beetle."

"Kabuto…" whispered Jessie, fumbling with her necklace under her shirt. "I'm…I'm gonna look that up when I get to school!"

"Speaking of school," Henry spoke, looking at his watch, "doesn't it start soon?"

Nick looked down at his Medawatch. Spotting the time, he gasped loud enough to almost be a scream. Without a word, he ran off, Electro attempting to keep up. Jessie looked between Henry and the running Nick. She shrugged, chasing after.

* * *

What happened to Metabee? What's his connection to Jessie's medal? Are they one and the same? Find out next time on Medabots!


	3. The Magnificent Metabee

The Magnificent Metabee

Jessie sat anxiously in class, glancing back at the computer lab directly behind them. Four computers lined against the back of the classroom, opened at the beginning of class transition until the next teacher walked in. The clock seemed to click loudly as time moved slowly. Jessie bit the end of her eraser, trying to distract herself from the ticking clock. Her teacher's lesson was just droning noise. At last, the class rounded up, and the teacher left quickly. The second the man was out the door, Jessie was up to the computer.

After logging in, she was quick to open the search engine. The engine was quick to suggest results after typing "Metabee." World Robattle Tournament. Medaforce. Unstoppable. Ikki Tenryou. Jessie leaned in, clicking the final result. Results poured out, leading to pages upon pages of information. On the top of the list were images, including a young boy standing beside an old, yellow Medabot, both holding up a golden trophy.

"What are you looking up?"

Jessie spun around, looking at the girl sitting next to her. The girl smiled lightly. She was just trying to be friendly. Jessie nodded, awkwardly smiling.

"Oh…uh…nothing," mumbled Jessie, turning back to her screen.

Moving through the images, she saw similar pictures, all including the yellow Medabot. Jessie relaxed in her chair. The Medabot from her parent's wedding photos. It was the same one. This was her father's Medabot. He not only had a Medabot but also won the World Robattle Tournament. Why didn't he ever mention any of this? What happened to Metabee?

"Miss Tenryou?"

Jessie looked up quickly at the teacher towering over her. The woman was well kept, but clearly didn't like the work clothes she was in or the bun her hair was in. Upon looking around, Jessie found the class was seated, staring at her as the only one unprepared for class. Hands on her hips and foot tapping, the teacher waited for a response.

"Just, uh, looking up something I heard."

"Which would be?"

"M-M-M-Metabee?"

The teacher's eyes lit up, and her aggressive demeanor seemed to fade. She let out a sigh, smiling lightly as if she'd finished watching a love scene in a movie. Jessie waited anxiously for a reply.

"I haven't heard the name Metabee in a long time," she cooed. "Oh, he and Ikki were quite the pair back in the day."

"You…you knew my dad?"

"We were friends. I practically taught him everything he knows about Medabots!"

Some of the students giggled. She gave them a glare.

"Me and my Peppercat would help him train. Look how far he got too! All thanks to us!"

Jessie nodded politely. Her father never mentioned the woman, ever. Either she was embellishing or just completely making it up. Either way, since her father didn't talk about Metabee, it made sense he wouldn't talk about Medabot training. The teacher let out another swooning sigh before shaking her head.

"Now back to class!" she howled, pointing toward the only empty desk.

The day felt like it would never end. Jessie bit the end of her pencil until it was horribly deformed. When the bell finally rang and she was released, she was like a bull released from a pen. No one could keep up with her, not that any of them really wanted to. When Nick finally spotted her, he did his best to keep up with her but found himself trailing behind.

"Jessie!" he gasped, raising a hand for help.

Jessie skidded to a halt, looking back as Nick struggled to remain standing. Eventually, he came up to her side, panting and gasping for air as sweat dripped down his face, drenching his shirt. Jessie waited for him to regain his composer.

"Wha-what are you so…excited about?" he panted, bent over and coughing slightly.

"Man, you need to run more," commented Jessie. "Besides, I need to talk to my dad!"

"What…did you find out?"

"Metabee, my dad's Medabot, was a WRT champion! They won, more than once even!"

"Really?" Nick finally stood up straight again.

"Yeah," grumbled Jessie, looking down the road. "Dad won with this Medabot, had him for years, he even went to mom and dad's wedding…why give him up?"

"You really gonna confront him? What if he avoids you like before?"

Jessie lowered her gaze, trying to think of a backup plan. She remembered the box in the basement, the one roughly the size of her. She lifted her head, looking straight at Nick. The latter looked mildly alarmed at the sudden wide eyed expression. Jessie clenched her jaw, nodding.

"I've gotta check on something first," she nodded. "I've call you later!"

With that, she ran off, leaving Nick. He let out a sigh, continuing her way home at a slow walk. Meanwhile, Jessie continued running, as fast as her legs would take her. She panted and gasped but refused to slow down. The box. Could it be? Could it really be that simple and she just never realized it?

She opened the front door quickly. It smelled like smoke again. She could her shouting. They were both home. Jessie gripped the door, slowly closing it in hopes of making no sound. It barely made a click. She slowly moved toward the basement steps, carefully looking around every corner to avoid her parents. She reached the basement door without being seen.

"Ms. Jessica?"

Jessie winced, hearing Brass call her. The Medabot stood beside the door, holding a hand up in a small wave. Jessie nodded, waving back.

"It seems a little early for you to be going downstairs," Brass commented. "You haven't even taken off your bag."

"Yeah, well," mumbled Jessie, slowly opening the door. "I just had…a really busy day and I just wanted to…spend some time to myself, you know?"

Brass watched her slip around the door, cross over to the basement steps, and gently close the door all the while smiling awkwardly. Brass had seen her do this once or twice. One time involved a squirrel. That did not end well for anyone. Having not heard any sort of animal noises, Brass did not press the matter, instead heading back to the study.

Racing down the stairs, Jessie nearly fell twice, but eventually reached the bottom with no injuries. She stepped up to the box, still covered in dust expect for the finger marks she'd made yesterday. There were no markings, no sign of what could've been inside. Was that on purpose? She knelt beside it, slowly moving her fingers around the edges, unfolding the top flaps.

Dust fluttered up, forcing her to couch as it entered her lungs. Peeling the top off, she found just what she was expecting. An old KBT-type Medabot sat in the box in pieces. The skeleton was in pieces on one side while the armor was stacked on the other side. She dug the pieces out, placing them around her until the box was empty. She looked around at what she'd unburied.

"Metabee," she whispered.

She raced around the basement, hands shaking as they held the flashlight. She found an old tool box which rattled as she took it back to the unorthodox puzzle that was this Medabot. Setting it down, opening it up, she took the screwdriver and began rebuilding the Medabot, attaching the parts to the skeleton until it looked fully built again. Still covered in dust, it was impressive to look at. She sat back, admiring her work.

"Now, one more piece," she whispered, pulling out her necklace chain.

Unhooking the medal from its case, she rubbed it with her fingers. It was mostly smooth, slightly scraped and bumped from years of use and abuse. Kissing it for good luck, she rotated the bot and opened the backing. There was a perfect slot for the medal. With a held breath, she slipped the medal in, listening to it click into place. A small clip moved down, holding the medal in place as she removed her finger. The backing closed as the system began to hum.

She spun the Medabot back around so it faced her. Old, tattered, yellow KBT-type. Kabuto Beetle. Rocket launchers to look like horns. Single gun on right arm. Two guns on the left. Sturdy legs with spiked toes. Black void where his eyes should be. She could hear the system hum, struggling to come back to life. It almost sounded like gargling. The eyes flickered green as the head lifted suddenly. His arms reached out, gripping onto Jessie's shirt tightly.

His voice chittered, as it trying to produce words. His eyes struggled to remain on, staring at Jessie with intent. They narrowed, trying to focus. His hand relaxed as he leaned in.

"Jessica?"

The system seemed to stop abruptly as he slumped onto her. He was somewhat heavy, due to his metal parts no doubt. She set him back up, seeing his eyes had gone out again. She couldn't tell if she was still conscious though. It was possible that he was still awake and eyes merely shut off or damaged, which happened on occasion and was a pain to fix. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She had a Medabot. She didn't just have _a_ Medabot. She had Metabee!

"Ms. Jessica?"

Jessie lifted her head quickly, hearing the door to the basement open, and Brass call down. Suddenly feeling very panicked, she set Metabee against the wall. His system again groaned as his body slumped into a more rested position. Jessie stood up, looking toward the door.

"Coming, Brass!"

"What…are you doing?"

Jessie glanced back at Metabee. His eyes were on again, flickering as they looked up at her. His body shuddered as if he was trying to move it. Jessie sighed, looking back toward the stairs.

"I'll be back. Don't move. You're really hurt," she instructed, "but I bet I can fix you."

"Just like Ikki…" he whispered, slumping back to sleep.

"Right…"

* * *

Metabee returns! What does this mean for Jessie? What will her parents think? Find out next time on Medabots.


	4. Escape From Tenryou Manor

Escape from Tenryou Manor

"Metabee!"

Metabee opened his eyes, falling over to his left. His system was more attuned now, finally finding its place back skeleton, armor, and medal. They were all finally agreeing with each other, enough that it didn't feel like he'd been crushed by a falling building. Enough, that he was able to prop himself up after falling over.

Looking up, he found Jessie standing in front of him, dressing in a new shirt and pants and a backpack slung over her shoulder. School. Right. She'd be going to school now, wouldn't she?

"Glad to see you awake!" she cheered. "I tried restarting you earlier but you seemed like you were in a pretty deep recharge there."

"Felt like first good sleep I've had in a while," he shrugged, moving one leg in so as to stand. His joints were sore but less than yesterday. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm heading out now," Jessie motioned toward the stairs. "I was…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hey," Metabee perked, catching Jessie before she headed upstairs. She turned around to look at him. "You got a Medawatch?"

Jessie merely stared at him, trying to figure out the words that were spoken. Once they finally clicked in her head, she groaned, sitting on the edge of the steps. Metabee slowly got up, feeling the rest of his body realigning.

"I totally forgot about the Medawatch!" gasped Jessie, placing her head in the palms of her hands.

"Well, where'd you find myMedaparts?"

Jessie perked, looking up at him. He looked better than he did yesterday, if that even made any sense. The thicker level of dust had shifted off of him, leaving only a surface level of grey on him. He needed a good cleaning, that's for certain. She smiled, nodding at him. Focus. Getting to her feet, she moved passed him to get to the once full box by her fort. Metabee stepped up beside her, peering into the box.

"I fit in here?" he mumbled.

"There it is!" Jessie cheered, digging into the box to pull out a white Medawatch.

"Good, now the fun begins!"

"Huh?"

Metabee waved a finger. "Now, you can help me get out of this basement!"

"Right!" Jessie grinned, slapping the watch onto her wrist. "A Medawatch can be used to transport Medaparts!"

"You know your stuff, kid," winked Metabee. "Let's get this party started!"

Metabee spun around, allowing Jessie to open his back compartment. He flinched as she moved the clip aside so as to eject the medal. He could remember the last time it ejected, so many years ago. As the medal left its pocket, Metabee's green eyes faded, and his body went limp. Jessie held the medal between her fingers. It was weird, now knowing who this medal represented. Having a voice, an identity, that went with the small piece of metal. She sighed, slipping it into the Medawatch.

"Metabee?" she whispered.

"Let's blow this place!"

Jessie grinned, nodding toward the watch. Racing up the stairs, Jessie was sure to check both ways before leaving the safety of the staircase. No one on either side, she slipped from the basement and entered the kitchen. According to the condition the kitchen was in, her mother had already left for work. Her father, however, was still in the kitchen, cleaning up after the mess his wife had caused.

"Morning, Jessie," he hummed, glancing over his shoulder. "Thought I heard you come from the basement? Leave something down there?"

"Y-y-yeah, dad," she stuttered, hiding her Medawatch wrist behind her back. "I don't wanna be late for school."

"You eat?"

"No."

Her father gave her a look that only could be used by parents. The look that was reserved for moment when their children did something they shouldn't or didn't do something they should've. Jessie groaned, snagging an apple off the pile in the bowl and took a bite from it. Her father smiled, returning to the dishes. Jessie rolled her eyes, heading toward the door.

"Oh, Jessie!"

Jessie froze right in front of the door. Her hand was even on the knob. She turned around, seeing her father drying his hands on a towel. He was eyeing the ground, obviously deep in thought.

"Look, Jessie, I know you want a Medabot and all…" he sighed. "I really wish we could get you one, I really do. I mean, I was just like you when I was your age. All I could think about was Medabots! When I got one, I thought my dreams came true!"

Jessie glanced down at the Medawatch.

"But a Medabot is not just some toy. It's more than just a pet. It's a friend. Someone you're in charge of taking care of. There's a lot work that goes into taking care of a Medabot," her father instructed, waving a finger at her. "And sometimes, things happen, and your…friend doesn't always come out the winner. You gotta be ready to give up things."

"Dad," Jessie mumbled, lifting her eyes to meet his. She opened her mouth to speak, stopped and looked away. "I'm gonna be late for school."

"Well, don't let me keep you," he exhaled, returning to the kitchen.

"Bye, dad," Jessie called after, exiting the house.

Nick and Electro sat on the steps. Upon hearing the door open and close, the two looked up at Jessie. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking down at them. Nick smiled.

"So?" he grinned.

Jessie raised her arm, showing off the Medawatch. Nick jumped to his feet. Electro mimicked him.

"Show me!"

"Later," Jessie argued, moving down the stairs. "Don't want my dad seeing."

"Why?"

"You'll get it later," she mumbled, marching passed him. "Let's stop at the park before school, 'kay?"

Nick looked at Electro. The minibot simply shrugged. Nick returned in kind. The two then spun on their heels and began following Jessie to the park.

* * *

Metabee is back with a new Medafighter, but will reviving this old hero revive some old villains too? Find out next time on Medabots!


	5. Return to Robattle

Return to Robattle

The park was fairly empty as school was supposed to start relatively soon. This left the whole park to Nick, Electro, and Jessie. While Nick and Electro sat on the swings, Jessie was brushing off her Medawatch.

"Where'd you find that?" Nick questioned. "Looks like it belongs in a museum."

"Doesn't matter where it came from," huffed Jessie, "What matters is that it still works!"

"So, show me," grinned Nick, crossing his arms. "I don't want to be late for school."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Jessie pressed down on the center of the watch, listening to it chirp. A small, red beam shot from the watch, blinking on the ground before disappearing. The ground lit up, bubbling up until a sizzling silhouette appeared. As the static faded, the KBT-type Medabot stood, illuminated briefly by the fading light of the ground. Nick got off the swing.

"No way," he whispered, circling the bot. "Beetle type. You even got the medal for it."

"You bet!" cheered Jessie, ejecting the medal from the watch and catching it midair. "Let's go, Metabee!"

The back hatch of the Medabot opened, allowing Jessie to push the medal in quickly. The chip lowered, holding the medal in place as the hood closed. Nick and Jessie stepped back as the machine hummed, again struggling to fuel the system. Eventually, the green eyes switched on, much faster than previous. Taking in his surrounding and the function of his body, Metabee clenched his fists and stretched.

"Man, it's good to get some fresh air!"

"M-M-M-Metabee," stuttered Nick. "You can't be serious! H-h-how!?"

"I found the tinpet and armor set yesterday, in a box from the basement. As for the medal, I've had that for years."

"Years?"

"Yeah, found it in my room one day when I was little," Jessie shrugged, stepping up to Metabee. "Alright, now we're getting somewhere!"

"No kidding," he laughed. "Any where's better than that place. Lights have been out down there since I lived there."

Jessie froze slightly. Since I lived there. He used to live in the house. That's right, dad's Medabot, she assured herself. Naturally, there must've been a time when Metabee lived in the house, and she didn't. A time before their paths crossed. Metabee turned around, spotting Nick.

"Who're you!?" shouted Metabee, pointing.

"Uh…Nick."

"This is my buddy, Nick," Jessie nodded. She pointed toward the swings again. "There's his Medabot, Electro."

Metabee glanced over at the cat Medabot, who was still silently standing by the swings with Nick's bag. Metabee offered a thumbs up. Electro tilted his head to one side. Metabee turned back to Jessie and Nick.

"Not much of talker, huh?"

"Not really," shrugged Jessie.

"Electro just isn't the social kind," huffed Nick, waving Electro over. "Say, Jessie, I've always wanted to ask you something."

"Huh?" perked Jessie.

"Yeah," Nick grinned, hands on his hips. "Want to Robattle?"

"Hell ya!" shouted Jessie.

"Oh, now you are speaking my language!" cheered Metabee, stepping up beside her. "I'm fighting your kitty cat?"

"Electro, and yes," nodded Nick, motioning for Electro to step forward. "It'll be good practice for all of us."

"Agreed," grinned Jessie.

"Then it's agreed!"

Jessie jumped, seeing a man emerge from the sand box. Dressed in a striped shirt and black pants, he shed the sand like it was nothing. Raising one arm into the arm, he looked straight ahead.

"This will be a submission robattle!"

Metabee lowered his arms, head tilted to one side.

"You're…still alive?"

"I am younger than I look," huffed the referee. "As I was saying…This will be a submission robattle! The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!"

"As friends, I don't think that will be necessary," Nick winced. "I'm sure we can just do sparing."

"Nonetheless, I shall act as referee," the man continued, "me, Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt."

Everything seemed to go still. Metabee stood before Jessie while Electro stood in front of Nick. Jessie felt her heart beating in her chest, pounding in her ears. Anxiety was setting in, but why? She could see the smile on Nick's face but something seemed to glimmer in his eyes, the likes she'd never seen before. She'd never seen Nick robattle before. She hadn't seen Electro do much either.

"Medafighters ready?" called out the referee. "Medabots…robattle!"

With that, he lowered his arm dramatically.

"Electro, leap up. Give that hunk of junk something to be afraid of!"

In the blink of an eye, Electro was in the air. Right arm sparkling with electricity, Electro came charging down. Metabee chuckled, raising one arm. Without instruction, he began rapid fire. The shots hit Electro straight in the head, disorienting the bot. Metabee stepped aside as Electro collided with the ground.

Jessie watched in awe. Wasn't she supposed to be giving direction like Nick was doing with Electro? She looked up at Metabee. The bot, now cleaning off more of the thin layer of dust still on him, stood ready for more, arm raised and steadied by the other. His eyes shimmered in a way that hinted a smile behind his face plate. On the other side, she could see Nick snarling, looking down at his fallen Medabot.

"Electro, get up!" Nick ordered.

"Jessie, should we wrap this up?" Metabee hummed.

"We?" whimpered Jessie, lowering her Medawatch.

"Huh?" Metabee perked, looking away from Electro.

Jessie lowered her eyes.

"Medafighters and Medabots are supposed to work together. The Medabot isn't supposed to just go off on his own!"

"That's just my style," shrugged Metabee, lowering his arms. "I promise I'll listen."

"I…" Jessie looked up. Her eyes widened as she raised her Medawatch. "Metabee, behind you!"

"Wha-AH!"

As Metabee turned around, he was met with a strong lightning strike attack from Electro. He stumbled backward, falling with a groan. He tried to prop himself up, looking up at Electro. It felt like his whole body was screaming.

"Metabee…" whispered Jessie.

\- Head ~ 20% damage; left arm ~ 15% damage; right arm ~ 10% damage-

"C'mon, Jessie, team work time," groaned Metabee, getting to his feet.

Jessie whimpered, looking around. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, her eyes opened.

"Ram in then leap when I tell you to!"

"And what's that supposed to do?" grumbled Metabee, glancing back.

"Just do it!"

"Whatever…"

Metabee charged forward, rocket launchers like horns pointing forward. Electro slid one foot back, preparing for a full assault charge. Nick looked over at Jessie. He knew she favored close combat Medabots, but Metabee wasn't that type of Medabot. He was shooter first, close combat second. He turned back to Electro and the approaching Metabee. His eyes widened.

"Wait, Electro, it's a trap!" he gasped.

"Jump now!"

As Electro glanced back at Nick, Metabee leapt into the air. Electro peered up as Metabee seemed to fly in the air. Closing one eye, Metabee took aim.

"Double sniper!" cheered Jessie.

"Kiss your bot goodbye," snickered Metabee.

"Electro, lightning jolt!" gasped Nick.

The double shotgun collided with Electro's jolt, causing a blanket of smoke. Surrounded in the fog, Jessie choked on smoke. Nick could hear her but was unable to see her through the cloud. Jessie could also hear Nick.

"What happened?" coughed Jessie, waving the smoke away from her face.

"Two powers hit each other and…created quite the blast," offered Nick, also waving the smoke away. "Electro? Metabee? You two okay?"

The smoke began to part, revealing the two Medabots lying on the ground. Metabee was first to move, holding up a hand for a high five.

"Hey…good game," he offered.

"You…mean it?" Electro whispered.

"So, you do talk!" gasped Metabee, sitting up.

Electro sat up, nodding lightly. Metabee groaned, flopping back down.

"And…we're back to the silent treatment."

Electro chuckled lightly.

Mr. Referee, who had remained in the sand box the entire time, lowered his arm again.

"It's a tie!" he announced.

"No kidding," chuckled Nick, stepping up to Electro. "That was really something, Jessie. For your first robattle, you did really good."

"May have been my first, but Metabee is a pro," shrugged Jessie, helping Metabee up.

"But you had some good ideas too," Metabee nodded, punching her arm.

"Master Nick," perked Electro, quickly getting to his feet. "The time!"

Nick looked down at his watch. He let out a scream.

"Class is about to start! We lost track of time!" He screamed, running away.

Electro chased after him. Metabee and Jessie exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Guess we should catch up," Metabee motioned.

"Probably," Jessie nodded.

* * *

Metabee and Electro's Robattle ended in a draw.

* * *

Jessie is getting used to being a Medafighter, but can she handle what's in store? Find out next time on Medabots!


	6. The New Screws

The New Screws

Jessie and Metabee met Nick and Electro at the gate, watching Nick bang his head repeatedly against the bars. Jessie stepped up behind, patting her friend on the back until he fell to his knees, looking to the sky in sobs.

"My dad's gonna kill me," he whimpered.

"Why not jump the gate?" commented Metabee, pointing up at the tree branching over the gate's fence.

"Jump…the gate?" mumbled Nick, looking over the tree.

"Ikki used to do it," chuckled Metabee, hands behind his head.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jessie growled, eyes narrowed at the Medabot.

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just…fond memories."

Jessie clenched her jaw, staring at the bot. He tilted his head, winking at her. He was still covered in a thin layer of dust, made more obvious by the sunlight. Jessie sighed, looking back over at Nick. Instead, she found Electro looking up as Nick was climbing the tree.

"Nick! You can't be serious!" gasped Jessie, rushing after him. "What if Coach catches you?"

"Can't…risk…perfect…attendance…" groaned Nick, jumping from the branch.

Jessie grumbled under her breath, turning to Metabee to give him one last glare. He shrugged, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Electro glanced between the two. With a sigh, Jessie adjusted the straps on her bag and began climbing the tree. Eventually, she reached the desired branch and leapt down.

"Huh," she perked, standing up straight. "That wasn't so hard."

"Tenryou…"

Jessie slowly turned, seeing the school's coach with one arm pressed against the wall right beside Nick's head. The young boy looked like a statue, completely frozen in place with eyes glossed over like his soul had escaped. Jessie gave an awkward smile, waving slightly. The young teacher grinned. He was the spitting image of his father.

"Coach…Mountain…" stuttered Jessie, gripping her backpack straps tightly. "What…are you doing…out here…"

"Looking for late student," the man grinned. "Looks like I caught two."

"Lucky…you?"

He nodded, grabbing Nick and her by the collar, and dragging them toward the school. Coach Mountain wasn't much for student punishment, not quite living up to the legacy his father left him. He dropped them off inside, reprimanded them verbally, and left. Jessie patted Nick on the back. He still looked hallowed inside.

"C'mon, Nick.," she attempted to assure. "You aren't that late."

"My…perfect…attendance…" he whimpered, sulking off down the hall.

The two were not in the same class, meaning they met up rarely during the school day. As Nick went down one end of the hall, Jessie went down the other way. It was oddly quiet, something not typical of the average morning, unless something serious was going on. Entering her classroom, Jessie found the other students sat down already, staring forward as if possessed. She sat down and turned to her neighbor.

"What's the story?"

"New Screws just got out of suspension."

Jessie groaned, rolling her eyes. The so called 'New Screws' were a group of three who made a weak attempt to be bullies, like the ones that once existed in the school. However, they were mostly just a bunch of idiots with slightly more powerful than average Medabots. Moreover, one of them was specifically more annoying than the others.

"Jessica, my blossoming flower."

Jessie let out a loud groan, slumping in her chair. Leader of the gang, dressed in a torn jean jacket and dark jeans, he leaned against her desk, winking at her. He greased his hair back, allowing it to sparkle unnaturally in the light. It was like a costume from the 20thcentury. He offered her a grin.

"Give it a rest, spike," shrugged Jessie, crossing her arms.

"Charles," the boy corrected, stepping back and adjusting her jacket's collar.

"C'mon boss," whimpered the girl behind him. "We gotta get to class quick."

"Quiet, Suzie, the grown-ups are talking," Charles huffed, waving her off.

Suzie was a rather small girl but on the chubby side. Her hair was long, bundled in a horribly done braid that went down her back. Rumor had it, it had been braided several years ago and was never unraveled. Suzie wasn't all that bad, when she was separated from her brother, Charles. She did well in school, friendly, but overall, socially awkward which is why her brother did most of the talking.

"Where's Michie?" perked Jessie, looking over Charles' shoulder.

"Nowhere," grinned Charles.

"Hi."

Michie was probably the best of the three. He was quiet, rarely spoke, and mostly blended into the background. Out of the three of them, he was probably the smartest and the best Medafighter. Jessie had seen him in action. He had a CAR-type Medabot, one that Michie had modified to drive faster than the standard engine. While Charles and Suzie would never robattle alone, Michie would often battle without them.

"Shut it, Michelangelo!" howled Charles, spinning around to address his underlings. "I'm supposed to be doing the talking!"

"You think you're tough, spike, but you're just a teacher's pet," shrugged Jessie. "Always have been, always will be."

"Just because my mom is a teacher," grumbled Charles, turning back around, "doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I could run circles around you in a robattle. Oh wait! You don't have a Medabot!"

Charles laughed loudly. Realizing he was laughing alone, he turned back and snarled at his two underlings until they began laughing too. Jessie snarled, standing up and pointing a finger.

"I do to have a Medabot!"

"Yeah right," snickered Charles. "Then you wouldn't mind a little robattle after school then?"

Jessie slumped in her chair slightly. As much as she wanted to defeat this idiot and rub it in his face, she had only robattled once and even then, she wasn't really a part of it. She looked out toward the window. Looking outside, she could see the wind blowing gently.

"What's wrong?" Charles mocked. "Chicken?"

Jessie snarled, glaring at him.

"After school! Courtyard! You and me! Robattle!" she snapped, standing up and slamming her hands on the desk. Charles leaned in, nodding.

"After school it is," he hummed, stepping away.

He snapped. Suzie and Michie perked, quickly running out the door. Charles began to walk out, stopping in the doorway to blow Jessie a kiss. Jessie groaned, sticking out her tongue in disgust. Charles winked, leaving. Jessie sighed, looking back outside. What did she get herself into.

* * *

Jessie agreed to a robattle with the New Screws, but is she ready for such a challenge? Find out next time on Medabots!


	7. Robattling the Nuts, I mean Screws

Robattling the nuts…I mean, Screws

Jessie stormed out the doors after the bell rang. All she could think of was the stupid choice she made and whether or not she could hold up to that word. Nick found her marching out in the courtyard, a bubble forming around her as other students avoided her. She stopped by the gate, finally allowing Nick to catch up.

"Rumor has it you challenged, Charlie," mumbled Nick, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's so…Ugh!" grumbled Jessie, throwing her hands down. "Where's Metabee?"

"You called?"

The two looked up, finding Metabee resting on a tree branch, one hand propping his head up as he lounged. Jessie chuckled. Nick looked around.

"I thought Electro was supposed to keep an eye on you?"

Metabee pointed down. Jessie and Nick peered around the gate, spotting Electro standing beside the trunk of the tree with a sullen look on his face. He looked up slowly, electronic eyes pleading toward Nick.

"I cannot climb a tree…" he whimpered.

"What kinda cat are you?" huffed Metabee, leaping down.

Electro let out a sigh, slumping slightly. Metabee patted him on his back before stepping up to Jessie, hands on his hips.

"So, what's this about a challenge?"

"I agreed to a robattle with the new screws," Jessie mumbled.

"I heard robattle and screws," perked Metabee, raising his fists. "Let's go!"

"This is crazy, Jessie," gasped Nick, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You had one robattle, and it ended in a tie. You can't fight them!"

"C'mon," chuckled Metabee, stepping between them and wandering into the courtyard, "I've faced worse."

Nick and Jessie glanced at him before looking at each other. Jessie chased after Metabee. Nick sighed, bending over. Electro stepped up, patting him on the back. Jessie followed Metabee across the courtyard as the New Screws approached. Charles took point with Suzie and Michie behind him. Jessie and Metabee stopped. Nick and Electro stepped up behind them.

"This is a bad idea," he whispered.

"This your Medabot?" laughed Charles. "Where'd you find him? The junkyard?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Metabee grumbled under his breath.

"Looks like Metabee," whispered Suzie, placing a hand on Charles' shoulder. "Like the one mom and dad talked about."

"You better believe it!" cheered Metabee. "The one, the only, Metabee!"

Charles let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah right!" he shouted, waving them off. He stopped mid laugh, looking back at them. "Then again, if this isthe legendary Medabot, you wouldn't mind to up the ante."

"What?" whimpered Jessie.

"My mom and dad told us this story how Metabee could take on three Medabots at once," Charles purred. "So, if this really isMetabee, he should be able to take all of us on."

Jessie froze. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Anxiety was setting in. The battle hadn't started, but why did the idea of fighting three Medabots at once set her off already. Charles raised his wrist, pressing down on the Medawatch. Suzie and Michie mimicked him. In a shimmer of light, three Medabots appeared.

"Jessie, you can't do this," Nick murmured, leaning on Jessie's shoulder.

"We can do this, Jessie," assured Metabee, glancing back. He turned back to the New Screws. "We can easily handle – is that Peppercat and Krosserdog?"

As Charles and the others inserted the medals, the three Medabots activated. Michie's CAR-type Medabot was a blue racecar with hot rod flames, clearly a custom job. Suzie's Medabot was a DOG-type, blue and grey with a yellow stripe on the chest and across the forehead. Charles' Medabot was similar to Nick's, being a CAT-type Medabot, red and yellow with a plug tail. They all activated in sync, lifting their heads.

"Metabee?" perked the cat.

"Master?" responded the dog.

"Peppercat! Krosserdog!" chirped Metabee, hands on his hips. "Long time, no see!"

Peppercat purred, flexing her fingers and nodding. Though there was no mouth, Peppercat's eyes glimmered with an energy of both happiness and fury.

"I'm sorry, master," Krosserdog mumbled, raising his gun.

"Enough familiarities," grumbled Charles. "Let's start!"

"So, it's agreed!"

Emerging from behind a bush, Mr. Referee stepped out and raised his arm. The children looked at him strangely.

"Where do you comefrom?" questioned Jessie.

"Not important!" he replied. He gave a mild cough and continued. "This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt!"

He stopped, moving his arm toward Charles, Suzie, and Michie.

"Medafighters ready?"

The three nodded. He turned to Jessie.

"Medafighter ready?"

Jessie stood, mouth slightly open but unable to agree or deny. Her throat felt dry, and she couldn't look away. She was shaking. Something didn't feel right. It felt like she was going to be sick. Nick stepped up beside her.

"Say no!" ordered Nick.

"Say yes!" shouted Metabee. "I'm ready!"

"You're not the Medafighter!" argued Nick. "You can't agree to a robattle without Medafighter consent!"

"Shut up!" Metabee hissed, turning around. "Jessie, c'mon, I can take these guys!"

"You…" gulped Jessie, looking away.

Nick could see the look in Jessie's eyes, the doubt shimmering in the form of tears starting. She was scared. It was her first realrobattle, one that meant a lot and with a rebellious Medabot to boot. Metabee was ready to fight whether she agreed or not, arms up, fists clenched, and eyes narrowed. He was ready to pounce. In a moment, it wouldn't matter what the referee said.

"I'm ready!" shouted Nick, pushing Jessie back.

"Nick?" gasped Jessie.

"No fair! We don't wanna battle you!" howled Suzie.

"Eh, don't care at this point," grumbled Charles. "I just want to get this over with."

"Nick, what are you doing?" whispered Jessie.

"You're freezing," he replied. "We could do a tag team or I could do this by myself…or at least try to."

Jessie gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat and turning back to Metabee. The Medabot had relaxed, looking back at Jessie and Nick with a tilted head. It seemed like he finally realized something was wrong. Jessie sighed, raising her Medawatch.

"Medafighter ready," she nodded.

"Finally," chirped Metabee, turning back to the others.

Nick dug into his pocket, pulling out another medal. Jessie watched him insert into his Medawatch and press the button.

"You have a second Medabot?" perked Jessie.

"Technically, he belongs to my dad, but dad said if I ever got into trouble to summon him," instructed Nick.

Metabee watched at the light broke, revealing STG-type Medabot. Metabee grumbled, looking away as Nick inserted the medal. The Medabot activated, taking in his surroundings. His gaze landed on Metabee.

"Metabee."

"Sumilidon."

"Now," huffed Mr. Referee, "Medafighters, finallyready?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Nick.

"Ready," the New Screws cheered.

Jessie hesitated. "Ready."

"Medabots, robattle!"

As soon as Mr. Referee's hand lowered, Peppercat flew forward. Metabee was able to jump up, firing a single shot into her back. Skidding to a halt on the ground, Peppercat looked back at him and hissed. Krosserdog chuckled lightly but raised his gun. Metabee glanced back just as Krosserdog's gun fire collided with his back, pushing him forward. Stumbling to regain his balance, Michie's Medabot came racing by, knocking Metabee down.

-Head ~ 65% damage; left arm ~ 33% damage; right arm ~ 45% damage; legs ~21 % damage-

"Jessie, help him!" shouted Nick.

"I…I don't…" Jessie stammered.

"Sumilidon, strike!" Nick yelled, turning back to the robattle.

Sumilidon charged forward, leaping over Metabee. The latter groaned, pushing himself up. Foot dug into the ground, Sumilidon kicked off, dodging Michie's Medabot, and slashing Peppercat in the side. Spinning around, he slammed his 'Straw Hammer' into Krosserdog's side. Peppercat regained herself while Krosserdog groaned on the ground, holding his side. Sumilidon stepped up beside Metabee, offering a hand.

"Get up," he huffed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Metabee, getting up on his own.

"Is that why your Medafighter has yet to speak?" Sumilidon offered.

Metabee glanced back at Jessie. Her eyes were lowered on the Medawatch, mouth open but words didn't leave it, at least none that Metabee could hear. Metabee turned back to the three.

"I don't need a Medafighter," he mumbled.

"So, you keep saying," replied Sumilidon. "Together?"

"Together!"

As Sumilidon charged forward, sword arm pulled back, Metabee offered cover fire. Metabee was able to knock Peppercat back as she leapt into the air, while Sumilidon knocked Krosserdog out. The sound of two medals ejecting echoed. The final Medabot huddled behind his allies. Metabee and Sumilidon stood, lowered into a battle stance. Looking between the two, the car Medabot eventually bowed. Metabee and Sumilidon relaxed.

"Roadrunner forfeits!" announced the referee.

"Coward!" snapped Charles, grabbing Michie by the collar.

"Don't pick fights you can't win," Michie sighed, looking away.

Charles released Michie, looking to his sister. She shrugged. With a groaning sigh, he waved for them to follow him, dragging their Medabots behind them. Metabee leapt into the air, cheering. Sumilidon turned back to Nick, bowing. Nick nodded. He looked over at Jessie as she undid her Medawatch and threw it on the ground. Metabee perked, spinning around.

"Hey, what're you doin!" he gasped.

"This is so stupid!" she shouted, running off.

"Jessica, wait!" Nick called, chasing after.

The remaining three Medabots stood in momentary silence. Sumilidon and Electro looked at Metabee. He groaned, throwing his head back, before snatching the Medawatch off the ground and running away. Electro and Sumilidon looked at each other.

"Hello," waved Electro.

* * *

Peppercat, Krosserdog, and Roadrunner lose to Metabee and Sumilidon. No Medaparts are exchanged.

* * *

Has Jessie given up being a Medafighter? What does that mean for Metabee? Find out next time on Medabots!


	8. Open Window

Open Window

Jessie ran all the way home, threw her bag on the couch, didn't talk to her parents, and went to her room. She slumped onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow, letting out a stifled scream. She could hear her parents talk between each other, eventually climbing the stairs. The two continued to talk outside her door until finally her mother opened it slightly.

"Jessica? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

There was a pause where no words were spoken. Jessie lifted her head slightly, looking toward the door.

"Let me know if you need anything."

The door shut, and Jessie rolled over in her bed, looking at the ceiling. After a moment, the doorbell rang. She could hear the door open, her mother talk softly, Nick replying, and another pause.

"Jessie, Nick's here!" her mother called up the stairs. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"No!" Jessie shouted, moving her pillow on top of her face to stifle another scream.

There was a moment pause, some more quiet talking and then the door closing. She removed the pillow from her face, letting it fall off the bed softly. She let out a deep sigh, rolling onto her side.

"Why am I being so stupid?" she grumbled. "It was just a robattle. I didn't even do anything…" she covered her face. "That's the problem!"

There was a clink at the window, making Jessie perk up in her bed. She got up, stepping up to the window and peering out. Metabee stood outside, just out of view from the main windows downstairs. He had a handful of rocks, tossing them at the window. Jessie shook her head. Metabee dropped the rocks. He took a moment to look around before disappearing by the hedge next to the driveway.

Eventually he reemerged, climbing up the poles holding up the awning above the driveway. He managed to climb up without much difficulty, reaching the overhead. He balanced his way across the beams rather than the fabric before reaching the window sill. Jessie perked, quickly closing and locking the window. Metabee somehow balanced on the sliver of roof under the window sill. He tapped at the window.

"Let me in!" he shouted, stifled by the glass.

"Go away…" grumbled Jessie, closing the curtains.

Metabee's shadow could still be seen through the curtains. He tapped again. Jessie groaned, throwing herself onto her bed. She could Metabee let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and growl.

"I just wanted to say…I mean, I know that I…"

"If you're trying to say sorry, you're not doing very well."

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry, but I haveto robattle! I'm a robattling machine!"

"I'm not much of a Medafighter though," Jessie sighed, curling up on her bed.

Metabee tapped on the window again, softly. Then, he remained quiet. There was a knock at her door, making Jessie nearly jump out of bed. Brass entered, peering around. Jessie let out a sigh of relief, falling back onto her bed. Brass gently closed the door behind her.

"Ms. Jessica, I'm here to check on you," Brass spoke. "Can I help you?"

"I'm fine, Brass," groaned Jessie. "Leave me alone."

"Maybe if we open the window?" Brass suggested, stepping over.

"Brass, wait, no!" Jessie gasped, reaching out for the Medabot but the damage was done.

Brass opened the curtains, revealing Metabee still sitting outside. His eyes opened wide a moment then he offered a small wave. Brass gasped, covering her nonexistent mouth. Jessie leapt from her chair, standing in front of the window. Metabee peered over her shoulder on the other side of the glass.

"M-M-M-Metabee?" stuttered Brass, reaching out for the window.

"Don't tell anyone!" Jessie whimpered, leaning over to grasp Brass's hands. "Dad can't know!"

Brass' eyes were locked with Metabee's, but she nodded. Jessie sighed, standing back up straight. With roll of her eyes, she turned around and opened the window. Metabee quickly crawled in, hitting the floor hard. Jessie, Brass and Metabee perked, looking toward the door with the assumption that someone would come to investigate. Sure enough, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hide!" ordered Jessie and Brass to Metabee.

He looked around.

"Where?" he gasped.

Jessie took him by the hand, shoving him in her closet. The doors barely closed, but after some shoving and complaining from Metabee, the doors finally closed. The second she closed the closet, the door to her room was thrown open, and her mother entered. Jessie pressed her back against the closet.

"Mom!"

"Jessie! I heard a thud. Are you okay?"

Her mother raced over to her, kneeling and brushing hair out of Jessie's face. Jessie pulled away from her mother, moving to sit on the bed so as to draw her mother's attention away from the closet. She could still sort of hear Metabee struggling inside. Brass kept staring at the closet.

"I just…fell out of bed," Jessie mumbled, patting her bed. "I'm fine though. Brass helped me up."

Her mother glared at her, standing upright with hands on her hips. Jessie could see the fire in her mother's eyes. That was her journalist powers activating. Her eyes narrowed, and her foot tapped.

"Now, what are you up to, Jessica?" Her mother huffed, waving a finger. "I can smell a story coming off you."

"Honest mom," blushed Jessie. "Nothing…happened…"

As if on cue, the closet doors opened, forcing a variety of junk and Metabee to tumble out. Metabee fell forward, horns hitting the bed frame and getting momentarily stuck. Brass stepped over, helping him pull his rocket launchers from the metal frame. Metabee groaned, rubbing his head. Eventually, they all looked up at Jessie's mothers. She covered her mother, eyes watering.

"Metabee…" she whispered.

"Erika," Metabee mumbled, getting to his feet.

Jessie's mom ran out of the room. Jessie looked between Metabee and Brass before running after her mom. Brass looked at Metabee, eyes narrowed. Metabee shrugged.

Jessie stepped down the stairs carefully, looking around. She could still smell her father cooking in the kitchen. Listening, she heard sniffles and faint crying. Following the sound, she entered her mother's office. It was a mess, papers thrown around, laptop open, and a few books stacked by the desk. Her mother sat behind the desk, looking at something in her hands. Jessie moved quietly, standing beside her mother.

"Mom…" Jessie tried to speak up.

"You know, Metabee and Ikki were amazing together," the woman sighed. "They were unstoppable, but man did they argue. They fought and fought and one day…one day it was just…"

She held up the thing in her hands, revealing it to be a photo. It was of her parents, about her age, with Metabee and Brass beside them. Her mother held the camera, pulling Brass in close, while her father and Metabee in the background. Her father had his eyes shut tightly, raised a fist. Metabee was aiming his double cannon, eyes narrowed. One could practically feel the heat of their anger.

"What…happened?" whimpered Jessie, holding the photo in her hands.

Her mother shook her head, covering her mouth. Her eyes watered again as she turned to the window. Jessie listened to her mother sniffle and wipe her eyes. After a moment, Jessie sighed, setting the photo down. She left the room, allowing her mother to silently think. After she left, she turned around and saw her mother close the door. The conversation was apparently over. Jessie returned up the stairs, finding Metabee on the bed, kicking his legs over the edge. Brass was shoving the miscellaneous items back into the closet. Jessie closed the door.

"You know, you could be helping," huffed Jessie, motioning toward Brass.

Metabee looked down at Brass. He shrugged. Jessie groaned, gently pushing him aside and flopping onto the bed. She screamed into her pillow. Metabee patted her back.

* * *

What happened between Ikki and Metabee? What does this have to do with Jessie? Find out next time on Medabots!


	9. A Challenger Approaches

A Challenger Approaches

Jessie bit on the end of her pencil, watching the clock. Her patients had been thin since yesterday, especially after the odd conversation with her mother. Though the night went well all together. They managed to keep her father from so much as hearing Metabee upstairs, even after a mild loud conversation between Jessie and Metabee later in the night. After a much quieter conversation, they set up a little mat for Metabee to sleep on. This proved problematic when Jessie woke up for school and tripped over the sleeping Metabee. The two shouted at each other, until Metabee shot a hole through her shirt. She had to wear something different.

The bell rang, and everyone began shuffling about. Jessie looked around, seeing a few people get up and head to the computers while others pulled snacks out of their bags. Jessie sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The weather outside seemed nice. She'd have to take advantage of that when school let out. Maybe practice with Metabee. Today, her father left early, which allowed Metabee to roam the house for a while by himself, so long as he was out of sight by the time he came home at five. By that time, Jessie would've recovered him and the two would've left the house.

"Ah, my princess."

Jessie groaned, slouching in her chair. Charles returned, leaned on her desk with a finger pointed at her. He clicked his tongue, moving the back as if firing a gun. She saw Suzie and Michie behind him face palm. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Get lost, Spike," she huffed.

"Charles," he corrected with a growl. "How's that outdated Medabot of yours?"

"None of your business."

"Oh?" he purred, "Something wrong is paradise, my princess?"

"You're disgusting." Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"Why hate me so?" he whimpered playfully.

"Cuz you're a teacher's pet and an overall jerk!"

Charles opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the commotion outside. The two lifted their heads, looking toward the open door. Girls were lining the halls, cooing and giggling between each other. Jessie raised her head a little bit, trying to improve her view without getting up. Charles glanced her and snarled, marching toward the door.

"What are you fools gawking at!" he snapped, pushing them aside.

"Sorry, that would me."

The sea of girls parted, reveal a mysterious boy. He offered a soft smile, blushing as he waved. He was taller than Charles, not by much though. His deep blue eyes were like the depths of the oceans. He wore a nice white uniform, marked on the shoulder with the nearby private school's logo. His hair was brushed to one side, neatly pressed and combed. He stepped into the room, stopping next to Charles. He placed a hand on the latter.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing any problems," he offered.

I…uh…" stuttered Charles. He coughed lightly, adjusting himself to stand taller. "Actually, you interrupted my conversation with…"

"You must be Jessie," the boy hummed, stepping up to Jessie's desk.

"What?" perked Jessie, eyes widened and looking the boy over.

"I'm Kamari," he offered.

"How did you know…"

"Jessie!"

Nick came sliding into the room, sneakers squeaking on the tile. He raced over to Jessie's desk, stepping between Jessie and Kamari. The latter offered a gently smile, tilting his head to one side.

"Nicolas, I was just introducing myself to your friend," Kamari explained, motioning toward Jessie. "After all, you've spoken about her every now and then, right?"

Nick blushed. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," replied Kamari, adjusting his position, hands now behind his back. "I heard a few kids mention a robattle involving an old STG-type. Reminded me of Uncle Koji's Medabot. He gave you that, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah," mumbled Nick, crossing his arms. "So, you came for Sumilidon?"

"Just confirming some rumors is all," Kamari chuckled, waving Nick away. "I never would've thought you would actually robattle with him though. I figured Uncle Koji just gave it to you to get Aunt Karin off his back."

"Him," corrected Nick, narrowing his eyes. "Sumilidon…is not an _it_. He's a _he_."

"Oh, my bad," Kamari nodded, waving a hand. "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and check things out. I still can't believe your dad would send you to a place like this."

"Get lost, Kamari," huffed Nick.

"I don't want to cause any problems," chuckled Kamari. "I'll be on my way then. Tell Uncle Koji and Aunt Karin I said hi!"

Kamari wandered out, swallowed by the sea of swooning girls. Charles, who was still standing by the door, scoffed, storming into the hall. Nick relaxed, placing one hand on Jessie's desk and leaning on it. Jessie chuckled, leaning back in her chair with crossed arms.

"What was that about?" she grinned.

"That…was my cousin Kamari," huffed Nick.

"Never talked about him before."

"I don't like him."

"Never woulda guessed."

Nick looked down at her, noticing her devilish grin. He huffed again, pulling away from her desk and crossing his arms. He blushed slightly.

"Trust me, he's nothing but trouble," Nick argued. "Just ignore him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Kamari," grinned Jessie.

"Shut up," grumbled Nick, shoving her slightly. "I'll see ya after school."

"Right, right," chuckled Jessie, waving him goodbye.

The commotion in the halls had settled, allowing Nick to travel without trouble. Jessie let out a sigh. That was a strange conversation.

* * *

Who is Kamari? Why does Nick hate him? Find out next time on Medabots!


	10. Faceless

Faceless

As Jessie left school, she found Metabee in the tree again. This time, however, Coach Mountain was at the base, looking up at him. Jessie stepped up beside him, looking up as well. Metabee waved.

"There's no Medabots allowed on school grounds," huffed Coach Mountain.

"I'm not on school _grounds_ ," replied Metabee, winking.

"I'm sorry, Coach Mountain," gasped Jessie. "He gets himself into trouble a lot."

"Coach Mountain?" perked Metabee, leaning over. "You don't look like Coach Mountain."

"You must be think of my dad," the man offered. "He retired a few years ago. I'm his son."

"We'll be going," whimpered Jessie, motioning for Metabee to come down. He shrugged but jumped down.

"Try to keep him off the _property_ next time. Loopholes aside," Coach Mountain finished, waving a finger. "I'll lock him in the shed like the others until school's out."

Metabee gulped. Jessie nodded quickly. With that, Coach Mountain left. Nick passed the coach, walking up to Jessie and Metabee.

"Hey, I gotta head home fast. My mom's having friends over and I gotta get in my good clothes," he sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

Jessie nodded. Nick began running off, waving back at them once before rounding the corner. Metabee turned to Jessie, hands behind his head. He lifted one leg, spun on his heel, and started striding down the sidewalk. Jessie grumbled under her breath, marching after.

"Where do you think you're going?" huffed Jessie, catching up to him. "I'm in charge remember?"

"Right," hummed Metabee, holding the note long. "C'mon, let's go find some trouble."

"Trouble, right," mumbled Jessie, adjusting her bag straps.

The two traveled through town, passing by several people, few that paid them any notice. Eventually, they reached the bridge connecting the suburbs to the rest of town. Metabee leaned over the railing, looking down at the running water. Jessie stood beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"I used to do this all the time with Ikki and Erika."

Jessie let out a groan, raising her head to the sky. It was nice out. Being outside wasn't all that bad, but it would've been better to move rather than stand still watching water. Jessie turned back to Metabee just as someone bumped into her, knocking her into her Medabot. Metabee let out a chirp, body ramming into the railing as Jessie fell onto the ground.

"What was that for!" snapped Metabee.

"I wasn't me, you idiot!" howled Jessie, sitting up. "That guy bumped into me!"

Metabee looked up. The man passing quickly was dressed in a trench coat that billowed as he sped. Metabee relaxed, watching the man rush. Something felt wrong. After a moment of hesitation, Metabee took off after the man. Jessie perked, jumping to her feet and chasing after.

"Metabee!" she called. "What are you doing!?"

"Checkin' on somethin'," he replied.

The two chased after the man, with Metabee eventually cutting him off. The man, startled by the sudden appearance of the Medabot, stepping back, bumping again into Jessie. He turned to face her, hood falling. Jessie perked, seeing the man fully now. He was covered from head to toe in a black rubber suit with a small grey antenna poking out. His eyes were covered with dark glasses. Upon meeting Jessie's eyes, he raised his wrist, revealing a Medawatch.

"Rubberobo!" shouted Metabee, raising his double barrels.

"Metabee!" gasped Jessie.

"Transport, Medabot!" the man shouted, hitting the button on his watch.

Little shimmered, parting around the small Medabot. It looked like a small man sitting atop a box with treads. Reviewing her list of Medabots in her head, Jessie eventually identified the Medabot as a GLM-type. It looked like it was barely holding together. There was even duct tape holding parts of the arm together. Metabee slumped slightly, arms dangling at his side.

"Really?" he mumbled.

"Metabee…this seems _way_ too easy?" remarked Jessie.

"Kind of…"

"So, it's agreed!"

Emerging from the nearby sewer, Mr. Referee stood, arm raised. Metabee jumped over to Jessie's side so as to balance the playing field. Mr. Referee moved slightly, stepping out of the sewer drain, and repositioning himself between the group. Metabee looked back at Jessie. She shrugged.

"This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt! Medafighters, ready?"

"Yes?" Jessie mumbled. Metabee shrugged.

"Ready!" cheered the rubber suited man. The Medabot gave a weak cheer.

"Medabots, robattle!"

Metabee stood, watching the shamble of a Medabot move forward slowly. It eventually reached Metabee, arms out for an attack. Metabee raised an arm and gently pushed the bot over. Once fallen, it rattled a little before shutting off. The medal ejected. The rubber suited man fell to his knees, cradling the medal, honestly looking shocked by his defeat. Mr. Referee stood confused.

"Metabee…wins?" he mumbled, motioning toward Metabee and Jessie.

"That was just…sad," Metabee commented, tilting his head.

"Pathetic."

Jessie and Metabee looked up at the nearby light post. Atop the pole stood a man, dressed in white. His suit's coattails fluttered in the wind. His top had somehow managed to remain unfazed by the breeze. The bronze mask was expressionless, only exposing dark circles for eyes to peer out of. He lowered his head to look at them.

"Shame such a useless human being occupied your time," he mused. "Why bother with such…pathetic and disgusting excuses for Medafighters."

"And who are you supposed to be?" snapped Metabee, steam puffing out of his launchers.

"I am…the new owner of the Rubberobo gang."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of," snickered Metabee, crossing his arms. "Defeated you losers more than once. This time ain't gonna be any different."

The man chuckled lightly. "We'll see."

There was a flash of light, forcing Metabee and Jessie to look away while shielding their eyes. Once the light faded, the two looked up to find the mysterious figure to be gone. Metabee huffed, looking away. He grumbled under his breath. Jessie remained looking up at the empty pole.

"Now I've seen it all," sighed Metabee.

"Who was that?" Jessie whispered.

* * *

Gloomeg loses right arm to Metabee.

* * *

Is the Rubberobo gang back? Who was that mysterious figure? Find out next time on Medabots!


	11. Museum Visit

Museum Visit

Jessie pressed her face against the glass. Her mother had gotten her and Nick exclusive passes for the opening night of the World Robattling Tournament exhibit in the Medabot Museum. They had tickets, posters, video, the original trophy and a few Medabot parts. Her mother was elsewhere, doing work, while Jessie, Nick, and Metabee wandered the exhibit.

"This is so cool," Jessie chirped, smudging the glass with her breath.

Metabee scoffed, looking away. "Archbeetle wasn't that special."

Jessie looked up from the glass, giving him a look that meant shut up. Metabee shrugged, turning away. Nick, leaning against the glass, watching Jessie continue to look at the old Medabot model. She stood up, hands on her hips.

"They stopped making models like this, ya know?" she hummed.

"They stopped make lots of models," sighed Nick. "Can we keep moving? I want to see some of the _other_ Medabots."

"Do I got somethin' here?" perked Metabee. "I was in the Tournament!"

Jessie turned around to face him. She looked around, seeing the throng of people gathered around a variety of the glass cases. Nick leaned off the glass.

"I don't know," mumbled Jessie. "They obviously don't have _your_ parts or medal here."

"They might have a similar model though," suggested Nick. "Maybe a small description or a video of the battle."

"C'mon, let's find it!" cheered Metabee, jumping forward slightly as he waited for the two to catch up.

"Hey, wait, I want to see this one," Nick hummed, pointing to another glass case.

Metabee groaned, sulking behind Jessie and Nick. In the larger glass case were two mannequins, clothed in a tight, black suit with flowing capes. The mask gave the mannequins life as they stared endlessly into the world. Jessie shuddered. Nick beamed.

"The Phantom Renegade and Space Fighter X costumes," Nick whispered.

"Henry donated these," commented Jessie. "I thought you didn't like Henry."

"I don't agree with his methods," huffed Nick, glaring back at her. He turned back to the case. "The outfits are still pretty cool, and it's pretty amazing that he didn't get caught sooner."

"Can we go back to the Archbeetle case?" grumbled Jessie.

"No, forget that bot!" shouted Metabee. "Let's find something on me!"

"What, jealous?" grinned Jessie.

"Oh, Metabee doesn't _get_ jealous."

"Can you two not fight in the heavily guarded area, please?" whimpered Nick.

The two narrowed in on each other before spinning around, turning back to back. Nick sighed. Close enough. He looked around, seeing the mass of people wandering around. It was surprisingly as crowded as he thought it would be, but seeing as it was an exclusive opening. He and Jessie seemed to be the only children here, Metabee being the only active Medabot. Nick turned back Jessie and Metabee, seeing them practically at each other's throats. Metabee's launchers were smoking.

"Jessica!"

Jessie and Metabee quickly parted as her mother approached them. She was dressed in a nice suit, not too bright but something more colorful than the dry ones everyone else was wearing. She patted Jessie on the head, moving down the line and doing the same to Metabee. The latter was less pleased than with the motion, pulling away angrily.

"It's getting late. I think you lot should head home," she explained.

"Dad won't mind," grinned Jessie. "C'mon, a little longer?"

"Do they have an exhibit about me?" gasped Metabee, pushing Jessie aside.

"I'm not sure," chuckled her mother. "You guys can check tomorrow, though."

"Fine…" the two groaned.

"Nick, I think you should go home too."

Nick nodded at the woman. The three promptly headed toward the exit, weaving between the mass of people. Jessie glanced back, grabbing onto Metabee's arm before she lost him in the crowd. Eventually, they reached the door with a sigh. Jessie and Metabee looked between each other, looking weary and broken. The two perked, looking around.

"Where'd Nick go!?" gasped Jessie.

"Should we go back for him?" Metabee perked, looking back into the building.

"He's too far gone," Jessie shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll remember him."

Metabee nodded solemnly. The two headed home, Metabee taking long strides with hands behind his head, and Jessie making a poor attempt to copy him. Her strides were awkward, and her arms hurt the longer she kept them up. Once the museum was just out of sight, the two heard a loud bang, freezing in place. They slowly turned around, seeing a plume of smoke rise into the sky.

"That sounded bad," whispered Metabee.

"Was that the museum?" gasped Jessie, running back the way they came. "Mom!"

"Erika!" called Metabee, chasing after.

As they ran, firetrucks and police cars soon passed them, sirens wailing. They cut off the road, pushing bystanders away by the time the two of them arrived. The building was ablaze, fire spewing from the windows and smoke bleeding from the glass. Jessie panted, looking around.

"Do you see them?" she whimpered. "Nick or mom?"

"I can't see anyone but these suits," grumbled Metabee, standing on his tiptoes in hope of seeing better. "Too many people in the way!"

The police began pushing them back. Jessie and Metabee struggled to remain up front. People were being evacuated. Soot covered their bodies, burned their clothes. Jessie pushed through the people that were taking the front, feeling Metabee holding onto her wrist. Eventually, through the fleeing people, she noticed a woman in a worn suit.

"Mom!" cried Jessie, ducking under the police's arms, dragging Metabee behind her.

Her mother peered up, meeting her daughter's eyes. The two embraced, much to the officers' dismay. They fell to their knees, Metabee standing beside them. Her mother patted her back, rubbing it as Jessie cried.

"I thought…I was worried," Jessie whimpered.

"I'm okay…" her mother replied. After a moment of pause, she pushed Jessie back a little. "Where's Nick?"

"We lost him when we left," replied Metabee. "We figured he'd be fine."

"Was he still in there?" she gasped, gripping Jessie tightly.

"I…I don't," sniffled Jessie. "What happened?"

Her mother looked back at the burning building, getting to her feet. Jessie held onto her hand, refusing to let go. Metabee put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He's back…"

"Who?"

"Phantom Renegade."

* * *

Who is the Phantom Renegade? What happened to Nick? Find out next time on Medabots!


	12. Phantom X

Phantom X

Jessie called Nick several times during the night. After she'd gone to bed, her mother tried several times as well. The phone lines were down due to the chaos at the museum. Jessie curled up in bed, bundled in her blanket and head buried into the pillow. Metabee sat up on his mat, looking over at her. He sighed, looking away.

"I'm sure he's fine," offered Metabee, lying down. "He probably doesn't even know what happened? Tomorrow, he'll come in and be like 'what's up' and we'll tell him…"

Jessie rolled over. Metabee sighed again.

"I know you're only trying to help," Jessie replied. "Thanks."

"Being down in the dumps isn't gonna help anybody," huffed Metabee, sitting back up. "It's not _our_ fault!" He looked away, whispering softly, "It's not _your_ fault."

"We should've gone back for him," Jessie whispered.

"We didn't know."

"We still should've gone back for him."

"He's fine."

"You don't know that!" Jessie shouted, sitting up.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me!" snapped Metabee, pointing at her. "I'm just tryin' to help here!"

"Just shut up!"

"You first!"

The two let out a huff, both lying down, and turning away from each other. The silence lasted the rest of the night.

Morning sifted in, sunlight clouded and barely coming in. The alarm went off, but neither were awake enough to stop it. Eventually, Metabee rose with a groan. He flung his arm about until the alarm finally silenced. Once off, he fell back down into a slumber.

"Stupid alarm," he grumbled.

A moment pause.

"Alarm!" gasped Jessie and Metabee, sitting up.

Jessie scrambled out of bed, making sure to avoid tripping over Metabee, who tucked his legs to his chest in order to help her. She threw open the closet, throwing clothes around. A pair of pants landed on Metabee's head. He groaned, rolling his eyes the best he could before removing them.

"You know, Ikki had better organization than you do," Metabee grumbled, getting to his feet. He picked up a shirt off the ground. "What's wrong with this one?"

"I don't like it," huffed Jessie, snatching it from him and throwing it back into the closet.

"Why have it then?"

"I need shirts."

Metabee raised a finger as if to speak but no sound came out. He shrugged, lying on the bed as Jessie picked out clothes. Once she had picked something she actually liked, he covered his eyes, and she changed. Once finished, he peeked between fingers, taking note of her new outfit. T-shirt, jean shorts, cat socks. Not bad.

"So, Ikki leave early again or am I sneaking out?"

"Dad should've left already but I'll check."

Jessie snuck downstairs, looking out for her father or mother. It was quiet and smelled like flowers. Neither were home. She motioned back to Metabee who left the room, gently closing the door behind him. Jessie ran through the kitchen, grabbed some toast, and ran out the door.

"Mom said the Phantom Renegade was back," Jessie commented during their walk to school. "But I don't think it's Henry."

"He wasn't very good at it before," shrugged Metabee. "I wouldn't put causing a fire pass him though."

The two stopped in front of the 24 Hop Mart, finding it closed. A large police tape rolled along the door and the front glass. Jessie looked down at Metabee.

"Guess the police think the same thing," Jessie hummed.

"Jessie!"

Jessie perked, turning around to see Nick and Electro crossing the street. Jessie felt her heart swell, running up to him once he reached her side of the sidewalk. She gripped him in a tight hug, nearly crying on his shoulder. Metabee patted him on the back.

"Don't scare us like that, kid!" chuckled Metabee.

"What?" Nick smirked.

"The museum!" gasped Jessie, releasing him. "It went up in flames! We…we lost you when we left and thought maybe you…"

"I left after you guys did, remember?" he shrugged. "I must've just missed you when I finally got out. I didn't realize there was a fire."

"Don't scare me like that!" shouted Jessie, punching him hard in the arm. He yelped.

"What's…going on here?" whimpered Nick, looking at the mart.

"Mom said the Phantom Renegade started the fire at the museum…" answered Jessie, stepping aside. "Guess the police think it was Henry again."

"You don't?"

"No way."

Jessie paused, crossing her arms as she looked up at the sign.

"If it isn't Henry…" she commented, "then we need to call him something else."

"You've got be kidding me," grumbled Metabee. "Who cares what we call him!"

"I do," huffed Jessie, crossing her arms. "I'm not gonna throw Henry under the bus if it isn't him, which it's not!"

"So, not Phantom Renegade?" Nick prompted. "Phantom X?"

"Still Henry," nodded Metabee.

"Oh, right," sighed Nick.

"No, wait! That's it!" gasped Jessie, spinning around to grab Nick by the arms. "Phantom X!"

"Phantom X?" Metabee and Nick spoke up.

"Yes, a perfect combination of Henry's previous alter egos that this new criminal is clearly inspired by. It's both new and fresh while also paying homage to the original!" smirked Jessie, striking a pose.

"Sounds stupid," remarked Nick.

"No!" snapped Jessie, punching his arm. "It's perfect! I bet it'll catch on if we use it more."

"Why would we use it at all?" Nick grumbled. "Who's the say this guy will even come back?"

"If he's after the same thing as Henry was," mumbled Metabee, "he'll be back."

Jessie nodded, hands on her hips. Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"Why do I have a feeling this whole Phantom X thing is going to get us into trouble…" he groaned.

* * *

Will Phantom X return? Will that name ever catch on? Find out next time on Medabots!


End file.
